


All That Remains

by Satakas



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other, People are sad, it wont all be sad though dont worry, post chorus, violence!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satakas/pseuds/Satakas
Summary: There's a lot of unfinished business and no one is really sure where to start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue. A bit different than how I will actually go about writing the chapters.

It took a while to adjust to life on Chorus. While they didn’t plan on staying forever, Washington had ensured they would stay to at least see Chorus begin to rebuild. Although it was made clear to them they were welcome to stay on Chorus, and would of been treated as heroes, for whatever reason, it didn’t sit well with any of them.

Agent Washington was not seemingly affected by the loss of Church. Rather it was something else that bothered him. Tucker. When the entirety of their team was united, Washington had been nowhere near as furious as Carolina was. The poor boy was left with bruises for a good week, Carolina almost immediately throwing him to the wall, screaming and cursing.

Disgusting pig, she called him. He didn’t have the right to wear that suit.

But Washington couldn’t really blame Tucker. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. There was no way he could know exactly what Maine had meant to them. Especially since the last time the brute was seen, Washington did not seem to keen on him. The AI were gone but Wash still knew that was not Maine. It wouldn’t be ever again. Wash couldn’t be angry with Tucker for putting on a suit of a man that everyone thought he hated to begin with. But he didn’t hate Maine. He sure tried to in the end though. Every time Tucker showed up to exercises in that suit Washington’s stomach began to twist and sink. His lungs seemed smaller and he could not bring himself to speak much at all. It eventually left him with the realization that he was grieving, something he never gave himself time to do before. Carolina too.

Though she of course took that up a bit differently than Washington. She wouldn’t even talk to Tucker normally, though of course he shrugged it off with a “she’ll get over it” and an eye roll. Often her anger seemed to consume her. Not that this was the first time. Unfortunately for everyone else that meant she always wanted to spar, and you’d get your ass completely and utterly kicked if you had the balls to agree to it. In the past she had shown some hints of protectiveness when it came to who Maine had been compared to who he had become. But no one really knew, no one but Washington. Maine wasn’t a lover, not even close to a romantic interest. Perhaps something stronger. Best friend seemed like a grave understatement. Sure, Maine was a bit of a grumpy asshole at times, he didn’t joke around quite so much, didn’t play games or bond with the others. Didn’t even eat with them most of the time. But when you got close, you realize how absolutely fucking silly that monster of a man was. He was rambunctious, rowdy, childish even. He liked to play-wrestle, sometimes, emphasis on the word sometimes, he would let you win, too. Most ridiculous of all, Maine enjoyed pranks. Though no one could ever trace any of it back to him and York was normally the one who got the blame. And Wash when the victim of the prank was York himself. That was even better for Maine as far as entertainment went.

Carolina knew that Maine. Maine was quiet, observant, but all the while boisterous, hot-headed and proud. He also loved the fuck out of pudding cups. Well, everyone knew that last part. If he got to the cafeteria and they were gone already someone was going to get their ass beat no questions asked. Everyone found this scary. Carolina found it cute. Wash found it oddly charismatic.

Eventually the angst over the death of Maine did die down though, or at least Carolina just stopped being so angry. Still pretty fucking angry, just a little less now. And that was when they needed to decide what was going to happen next.

Going home was not an option. They didn’t think so at least.

Grif had nothing at home. The most important person to him was already in the military, and god fucking knows where she was now, she never seemed to stay in one place. All Simmons had was his play-stations and other nerdy bullshit sitting in a storage unit somewhere. That was a bit tempting though. Donut was happy to be where his friends were and follow along, and Doc had grown rather attached to the lightish red soldier and decided he could stay too. Not that anybody noticed. Lopez was….well, Lopez.

Sarge’s reason to go home were something he couldn’t admit to anyone. Before he left the military he made a mistake. A big mistake. And everyone at home knew about the mistake. Not that he had a child, but that he left it. Sarge was a deadbeat, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t ashamed of it either. Even if he did go back, the child from what he heard was now grown, and had also found himself in the military. There was no fixing it. All he could do now was keep running from it. Of course this was not what he told everyone else.

Caboose was just happy to be with his friends, wherever they were, much like Donut. But now Church was gone, and this time, really gone. He could not spend a moment alone, and was often seen trailing behind anyone who was around, blue or red, it didn’t matter much. He’d even follow Lopez around. Tucker on the other hand, gravely missed his son, but despite this wanted to remain with the Reds, the Blues, and the Freelancers. Who knows, they could save the universe in the future and become super kick ass famous heros who are rich as fuck and he couldn’t miss out on that.

So how does one stumble upon the same type of bullshit they’ve been accidentally getting themselves into for years? They didn’t know. Shouldn’t be that hard, but they were left in a surprisingly…normal place. Ideas were thrown out. Mercenaries? Fuck no. They could just bum around the galaxy? Maybe. Something would turn up eventually. It was even suggested they go after Locus. They doubted the sincerity of his last words and actions, but had no leads. It was likely he had not left Chorus yet due to their still not being many ships in and out of the planet, and Washington supposed there was a good chance that eventually he had to rest somewhere, someone had to of seen something.

And so for the time being, they stayed on Chorus while Washington searched for any sort of lead. It was something to do while they waited for…something to do. So for the next month, they lingered in Chorus.


End file.
